Sequel to “Miracles can happen
by samluvbna4eva
Summary: About a year after “Miracles can happen every once and a while.” One shot


Story: Sequel to "Miracles can happen every once and a while."

Status: Complete.

Couples: Buffy/Angel

Disclaimer: The child belongs to me. But everything else that has to do with Buffy doesn't.

Summary: About a year after "Miracles can happen every once and a while." (One shot)

* * *

It's been about a year since Angel knocked on Buffy's apartment door all bloody and bruised. The couple dated for about a month before they had a very small wedding. The only person there besides the priest was Dawn. And that was all Buffy really wanted. Nothing big but something very small. Angel agreed to everything that Buffy wanted all he wanted was for her to be his wife.

They were married on June 25 in a small church and enjoyed every moment of it. The next week and a half the newly married couple were on there honeymoon. Once again they didn't want anything special. They decided to go on a small Cruz to the Caribbean. A week and a half alone time literally. Sometime in that week and a half Buffy became pregnant.

Angel and Buffy were so happy to find out that they can finally be a family now. They didn't care if it was a boy or a girl as long as it was healthy. Throughout the month's Buffy had her up's and down's. She had morning sickness for 3 and half months. Angel being at her side every step of the way. Around the 5th month she was put on bed rest because she over did it. And than at 8 month's she went into premature labor. The doctors were able to stop the contractions for about 2 weeks before her water broke. Angel looked like a ghost checking Buffy back into the hospital.

The doctor come in every once and a while to check on Buffy. But for the most part Angel and Buffy were alone. Angel was there for every contraction and watching the machines saying "Your doing wonderful Buffy. You're almost done." When the contraction ended Buffy let out the air she was holding in. With the contraction coming closer and Buffy refusing to have an epidural the pain was unbearable.

After about 10 hours of hard labor Buffy was sweat covered and panting through a contraction. The doctor was right there waiting to check how much longer. He put his glove on and said "Buffy you're ready to push now okay. Angel I need you to climb on the bed behind your wife and help her bare down."

Angel climbed onto the bed and said "I Love you Buffy we're going to have our baby soon". Buffy just nodded into his chest and was waiting for the next contraction. She just wanted to hold her baby in her arms now.

"Okay on the next contraction I need you to push very hard." The Doctor says watching the contraction about to start from the monitor. "Okay PUSH NOW." Buffy bore down and with clutched teeth pushed. She was so warned down from all the hours of labor. The doctor said "Harder Buffy I can see the head. A few more pushes and you'll have your baby in your arms."

Angel helped Buffy bare down. He was holding her legs up with his arms and was using his wait to support her body bearing down. After about 10 minutes Buffy yelled out in pain from the head slowly but painfully coming out of her. The Doctor looked up at her and said "The head is out you wanted to feel or see it Buffy." Buffy nodded slowly and moved her hand down to feel a small head. That just made her wants to hold her baby sooner. She began pushing again with a scream of pain.

Another 5 minutes went by when they heard a wail of rage. The doctor raised the screaming baby and said "It's a Girl." He grabbed a blanket and wrapped the baby in it. Than laid it on Buffy's stomach. Angel and Buffy both had tears in there eyes. The baby looked up at them with Big Brown eyes and soft blonde hair.

"So did you choose a name?" The Doctor asked standing there. Buffy looked up at the doctor and said "Yes we did. We'd like you to meet Emma Rose O'Connor."

"Well that's a great name but I got to take her to get weighed and height done. It's only across the room don't worry" The Doctor says reaching for the baby. Buffy reluctant gave the baby to him and said "Okay." The Doctor walked over and weighed and did her height. With a smile he handed the baby back to Buffy.

"So what's the damage?" Buffy asked with a small smile on her face. The doctor smiled and said "She weighs 6 pounds 2 ounces and is 21 inches long." Angel smiled down at Buffy as the doctor left the room and said "I love the both of you so much never doughty that."

"Believe me I won't" Buffy said smiling up at him holding the baby closes "I'll always be your girl."

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it and the name. I only had 5 reviews and Emma won the survey. And I also have no clue about labor so I just made something up. 


End file.
